


fandot creativity - addiction/cheddar

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Fandot Creativity, Gen, Hospital, Pre-Canon, Rehab, nothing of this is very graphic but it is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: This is pretty angsty and heavy and stuff?How Douglas goes sober?





	fandot creativity - addiction/cheddar

They had brought him to the hospital straight from the airport, that was about all he could remember. He had no idea how long it had been since then. Or a lot of why he had been initially brought in.   
There were little things he could remember but never string together into a story. 

The Shaking.   
Keeping Hydrated.   
Shouting.   
“Almost fatal amounts of Alcohol”  
Beeping.   
Slight pain here and there. 

It seemed like his last proper memory was his wife walking out on him. 

————

When Douglas properly woke up everything was freezing cold. Moving hurt.   
What was wrong with him?   
He pressed the button. 

The nurse informed him that he had been out for DAYS and was treated for acute alcohol poisoning as well as alcohol addiction.   
What he was feeling were withdrawn symptoms and they should be gone soon.  
They tried to contact his emergency contact. No one would answer.

He didn’t have an emergency contact anymore. 

He needed to stay for at least a week more.   
He should consider rehab. 

Captain Douglas Richardson had very likely just lost his job.   
The warning about the smuggling had been barely fortnight ago. 

 

————

Douglas stayed at the hospital until they moved him to rehab. He felt like he had been seeing in black and white the whole time. Only the cheddar he got with his dinner reminding him that this wasn’t just another symptom. That his vision was still okay.   
It was just the way his life would be for maybe months.


End file.
